Things Will Never Be The Same
by Supersnazzi
Summary: Meet Marin Newgate She comes to live with Ace and her Pops seven months prior to and has caused Ace to be her personal baby sitter. What will happen when Whitebeard leaves Ace and Marin for two weeks on a trip? DISCONTINUED.
1. The Trip

**Authors note: **I want to thank you, the reader, for deciding to read this. I haven't contributed anything to in about 3 years so bear with my change in writing if you decide to read my older stories or have read them, in the near future I plan on re-writing them but as for now I am currently writing this along with short stories of my own. Keep in mind that this is set in an alternate universe. I am not new to the series but I haven't captured some characters personalities well because I have not seen much interaction with them (mainly Ace and Whitebeard) so there could be possible out of character scenes. I just want to apologize in advance if this story in any way harms or offends someone. Rated M for later chapters. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story besides the OC, which is obviously mine, props to Eiichirō Oda for creating such a great cast and story.

**Warnings: **If you aren't up-to-date with the manga, which is currently chapter 584 and anime episode 451 then I would advise you not to read this due to possible spoilers, unless you like them then continue forward.

**Pairings: **This is subject to change but so far I know that I am including AcexOC, SanjixZoro and possibly RobinxFranky.

**Summary: **What happens to Ace when Whitebeards daughter comes to live with them?

**The Trip**

The day was just like it had been for the past couple months, clear, sunny day with a light breeze passing through. Ace stood outside on the patio gazing up into the big blue area that seemed to expand through eternity itself. His ebony hair flowed smoothly as it caught the wind. He smiled to himself, took in a deep breath and admired the crisp air.

"_Seems like days as beautiful as these will never end."_ He thought peacefully before he was interrupted by the opening and slamming of the front door. Ace did not care to glance back to see what the commotion was for he knew exactly what it was. **Her**. It was _that_ girl, the girl who had joined his small happy home with his adopted father, Whitebeard, about seven months ago. "Marin" he smugly mumbled. Ace had not liked her since their meeting, which he vividly recalled every time he looked at her.

**

* * *

**

It was the regular time for Ace to get home from school 2:45pm sharp. He got out of his forest green Mustang and walked up to the stairs to the front door while whistling and twirling his car keys around his middle finger. He places his hand on the knob and gave it a spin then walking into the living room and seeing a young girl sitting on the couch. "Yo." Ace said while holding up a peace sign. "Who is this? Didn't know you liked 'em so young pops." Ace plopped down on the love seat that sat a solid eight feet away. The girl wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Ugh! You damn prick!" she paused briefly. "Your pops is _**my**_ Pops!" she then crossed her leg over the other and folded her arms, pouting. Ace cocked his head to the left and raised an eyebrow. Whitebeard then came from the second floor and smiled. "Ah, son! You're home, and I see you met my Mari!" he smiled and sat down next to the girl.

Ace then thoroughly examined the girl. She appeared to stand about a foot shorter than him, same age too. Her hair…a light creamy caramel with eyes that shown amethyst, her lips were the color of peach and skin as pale as the snow itself. Ace then moved to her clothes. Her neck was hidden by a turquoise scarf, body draped with a burgundy sundress, thighs covered with fish net stockings and her feet wore black suede boots. "So who is this, pops?" Ace asked before blinking and giving the girl another gawk. "This is my lovely daughter, Gu ra ra ra ra!" Ace gulped…and gulped hard. "Eh?" he asked giving a nervous laugh afterward. Whitebeard placed his hands on both of Aces shoulders. "Son, please…watch over my daughter Mari!" Ace knew he couldn't refuse Whitebeard and he also knew he didn't want to baby sit another person, Luffy was enough, but Ace slowly shook his head in agreement.

"S-sure" he stuttered then glared over at Marin who was charging straight for him. She circled around Ace. It was her who was now giving the thorough exam. Marin looked Ace from head to toe. "I have to further this investigation." She thought aloud then began to touch and grab on him, starting from the forearms and ending with the ass. Ace began to get flustered. "W-w-what is wrong with you girl! Marin then turned to her father, smiled and gave him a thumb up. "Daddy….he passes! He can be my guard!" Whitebeard smiled and brought the three of them together in a huge bear hug. "We are going to be a happy family, just the three of us!" he gave his Gu ra ra laugh afterward and was so ecstatic anyone could tell.

**

* * *

**

"Yeah…some big…happy family this has been." Ace spoke his thought aloud. "This is just a nightmare." He corrected himself. "Well the past seven months anyway." Marin then walked toward Ace and put her hands on her hips, taking in the beauty of the day like he had just moments before. "Great day, huh?" Marin spoke happily but there lingered some sadness behind the joy. Ace looked over, acknowledging that he heard the hidden feeling. "Yeah, what's wrong?" "Dad is going on a trip" Marin wrinkled her nose and let out a sigh. "So? He always does, this is nothing new."

"Yeah but…this is going to be for two weeks. Daddy is gonna be gone for TWO WEEKS!" she exclaimed. Upon hearing the news Aces' eyes nearly bulged out his head. "What!" he asked loudly, hoping that what Marin had said was just some sick joke. "Yeah, Dad leaves in a couple minutes actually." She sighed again and then sat on one of the patio chairs. She sat crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms. Ace could tell that Marin was clearly upset that Whitebeard was going to be gone for two weeks but he held no sympathy for her and just rolled his eyes. Ace was used to Marin being around and her crazy antics but he was not used to being her personal baby sitter even though he had been doing the job for a solid seven months which was now going onto eight. "I" cracked Marin's voice. "I know you don't care too much for me but…" she was interrupted by Ace. "Yeah, sure as hell don't." Marin frowned and spat out a cruel "Fine never mind then you jerk!" Ace replied with silence.

The silence was broken when Whitebeard emerged from the front door with some luggage. "Well my little Mari, I'll be seeing you and Ace in two weeks." Marin did not acknowledge her father. She simply ignored him because of how frustrated she was with both his leaving and Ace. Whitebeard gave a pouty face. "Now Mari, don't worry a hair on your precious head. Daddy will be safe and sound and back before you know it. Besides you have Ace to watch over you!" he smiled and patted her head, hoping to give her some assurance. Marin felt the warmth of her father's intentions and gave a small smile, giving him some assurance too. Whitebeard turned to Ace, now giving him the 'take care of her' speech. "Now son, I trust that you'll let no harm come to Mari and that you two will be alive and well once I return." Ace nodded, not speaking a word. Once Ace gave the nod Whitebeard felt he could leave so he headed to his truck, fired it up and took a drive down the road to the port.

Marin waved good bye as he drove off knowing he was too far gone to even see. Ace stared at Marin. It disgusted him at how she acted like a five year old when she was clearly twenty years old. Marin couldn't stand to be outside anymore since the breeze had died down so she got up and sifted past Ace; Marin glared at him the whole way from the chair to the door. He cringed at the stare, making a fist from the bottled frustration. He followed in behind her, closing the door behind him and proceeded to lie on the couch. Ace was already sick of the day so he lay on the couch in hopes for some salvation from the deep sleep he was about to undergo. "_What a long two weeks this will be_." He thought before entering his slumber.

**XxxxxxX**

Hi there, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter so far. I suppose I have a unique way of writing and I hope you all will find it to be entertaining. This story is partially edited. Random: I think that I am the best critic when it comes to my work, maybe more feel the same way I do? I dunno. Nevertheless though I hope you all will give some positive feedback through reviews and stay tuned. Oh, another note: I hope I didn't get too OoC for Ace and Whitebeard. Hm…I guess I did with Whitebeard but that's only because I feel like if he had a daughter he'd want to be a very doting and proud father for her. I mean in the recent manga chapters it was revealed that he had always wanted a family and all he has is sons so I figured I'd make a daughter. I also wanted Ace to have a lady friend, I feel like he should because he's one of those bad ass guys who deserves a lady. Of course though they don't get along so great but who knows how things will turn out, I don't do happy ending when I write so you never know. Thanks again for tuning in and I should have something more entertaining like an Omake Theater after the end of the new few chapters instead of a long ass rant from me. Until then reader!


	2. Day One: The Calls

**Day One: The Sleepover**

Marin awoke around 9:30am and laid in bed thinking about her dad. "_What if he never made it to the port? That means that I'll be stuck with Ace for the rest of my life!" _she shook her head dramatically "_No no no no no! That can __**NEVER EVER **__happen!" _She tossed in her bed for a couple minutes before calming herself. She took in a long deep breath before releasing it. "Well time to make breakfast." Marin headed from her cozy bed to the stairs. She glanced over into the living room to see that the couch was unoccupied. "Wonder where Ace is." She raised an eyebrow with a slanted mouth but shrugged it off. Ace was twenty years old and Marin knew that he could surely take care of himself. Marin went into the kitchen to see food already made. She knew this was the work of Ace but she didn't care.

Breakfast consisted of sweet sizzling bacon with some scrambled eggs and a side of rice. The aroma filled her lungs. She grabbed the plate and fork that had already been set out for her then took a seat at the oval mahogany table. "_Wonder why he made me this plate. Yesterday he was such a jerk." _ Just as Marin was going to take a bite Ace came in from the back door with his head hanging. "Oh, morning." he gave a wave and knocked his boots clean before taking them off at the exit. Ace pulled out the chair that sat across from Marin. She rocked her legs back and forth and a smile crept across her face that was directed at him. "Morning. Thanks for the breakfast." "Nn." Ace replied. Marin knew that was 'Ace-speak' for you're welcome or yeah.

She took it as just a yeah since Ace never thanked her for anything. "So." Marin chimed in. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. I mean we're both on Spring Break and dad will be gone for another 13 days." Ace jolted up. "_Marin. __**THE MARIN NEWGATE **__is suggesting that __**WE **__do something together? I must have added in too much milk to the eggs or she must have hit her head last night or something." _Marin furrowed her brows. "What? Do you not want to do something with me?" Ace gulped and looked away not really knowing how to respond. "N-no. I never said that. Just took me by surprise is all." The pigtailed girls' eyes began to twitch. "W-what do you mean by surprise?" Ace knew that he had dug himself a hole now. "Ahhhh nothing never mind you idiot!" he slammed his hands on the table. "Idiot!" screamed Marin "You're the idiot here. I just asked what you meant and now you call me an idiot. You've got some nerve you dumbass!" The blood rushed to both their faces. Ace sighed. His thoughts from last night evaded his mind. "I jinxed myself." He chuckled.

Ace had already cooled down from the heated argument. He assumed it was because he was used to it rather than his easygoing personality. "Maybe I should do something with her. Her motives seem to be different from before. But who knows with that wild child. Guess I should go say sorry and hear her out." Ace walked back into the kitchen to see Marin still sitting at the dinner table peacefully eating her breakfast that he prepared. He sat down quietly trying to show he was no longer hostile. Marin looked up briefly before staring down at her feet and pushing a piece of crunchy bacon into her mouth. "So, about what you said earlier…what did you have in mind?" he cleared his throat. "Maybe we could watch a movie or something ya know." Marin swallowed the bacon and looked up at Ace. "I was thinking video games with the gang. I already called Sanji and Zoro and they are in." Hearing Marin already making plans got Ace a bit ticked off. He knew that Whitebeard liked everyone in the posse but he knew that Whitebeard did not like them around Marin. Ace brushed it off. He didn't want to cause any more fights or have to deal with anymore than he had to.

"Yeah sounds great. I suppose they're going to be crashing here. Why don't you call Robin and Nami? You three can have a girls night or whatever." Marin blinked and grinned from ear to ear. She liked this Ace. This Ace was really enjoyable to be around. "Hey, can we talk later, after everyone goes to sleep?" she asked. Marin wanted to finish the conversation she had attempted to start with him yesterday before Ace told her that he didn't like her. Ace was clueless as to what the topic pertained to but he agreed anyway curious as to what she wanted to say. Marin finished her breakfast and placed the dishes into the sink. She ran some hot water over the plate to give it a semi-clean then placed it in the dish washer with some random cups and bowels that needed washing. "Gonna go call the other guys." Ace said and Marin replied with "Ok, I'll go call Nami and Robin then." Marin went upstairs back into her room and grabbed her cell phone. She flipped the top of the small Samsung phone up and dialed Namis number. Three rings later Nami picked up.

"Hallo, Nami speaking." She answered with a bored tone. "Hey wanna come over in a few, it's about 11 now. The guys are headed over soon to play games and maybe watch some movies." Nami squealed on the other end. "So Luffy is gonna come!" Marin giggled "Yeah, I'm sure Ace can convince him to come." "What about everyone else though like Franky, Robin, Sanji and Zoro?" Marin hadn't called everyone to get the O.K but she figured they were all going to join in. "Yeah they're all coming along." Nami then grinned on the other end and Marin could feel it. "Yes Nami..?" she asked hesitantly. "Well you and Ace are gonna be the only ones alone. I mean Robin and Franky are together, Zoro and Sanji, Me and Luffy--." Marin quickly interrupted. "Oh please, you and Luffy are nowhere near being together. The man only cares about food!" Nami grumbled. "Well tonight I make him mine, so technically we are together so you and Ace should get together."

"Yeah yeah, maybe I should invite Usopp though. I'm sure he has a crush on me or something. He could be my buddy." Nami squealed again this time with a higher pitch. "Oh my, this is going to be a drama tonight! You and Usopp together, Ace'll be sooooo jealous. Great idea!" Nami gave a giggle. "But Nami—that isn't my plan, I just want Usopp to come too, you didn't include him when you spoke about the others." Marin knew that no one ever included Usopp and she felt bad. "Only because you and Ace are meant to be, ahhhh~! I can't wait for tonight, when should I be over?" Marin scratched her head. "Well I suppose by 5 but anytime is fine I'm sure." Nami gave a nod on the other end writing down the time so she'd remember. "Ok I'll be there at 8." Nami immediately hung up not even allowing Marin an objection to her lateness. "Now time for Robin."

Then a knock came on Marin's door even though it was open. "Yeah?" she called to the knock while searching her phone book for Robin's number. Ace came into her room and sat on the foot of her bed. "Hey, didn't you want to talk about something yesterday too?" Marin, now calling Robin, nodded her head. "Yeah, that's what were going to talk about tonight if you—Oh Robin! Hey! Was wondering if you're in for a sleepover tonight at my place. Everyone's gonna be here, you and Franky should come. Oh and could you invite Usopp too?" Ace strained his ears to hear what Robins reply was but it was no good. "Sweet, you guys can be here around 8…that's when Nami is going to come anyway. Great, see ya then." Marin hung up and then finished her previous sentence. "If you don't mind anyway." Ace looked over at Marin, noticing a mole beside her right eye. "Hm, wonder why I haven't noticed that before." he said not even allowing his brain to process what Marin had just said. "Noticed what?" Marin asked. Ace shook his head to get it back into the right state. "Sorry, yeah that'd be cool." He replied not even knowing what he was replying to. "Good to hear." Marin smiled and gave Ace and small side hug. Ace gave no hug in return but left after it ceased.


	3. Night One: The Party

**Night One: The Party**

The clock on the wall in the kitchen rang throughout the house, reminding the two that it was now an hour later. The time was 6:00pm and no one had shown up yet. "Well do you think anyone is ever going to show up?" the freckled-face man asked. Marin stared at her cell phone hoping for a call from someone letting the two of them know that they were on their way. Marin knew they'd show up and just when she had that thought there came three consecutive knocks on the door. Ace and Marin looked at one another. Ace nudged his head toward the door giving her the signal to get it. She understood and raced to the door. Marin swung open the door to reveal three arrivals. There stood Franky with his arm wrapped around Robin and Usopp off to the side. "Hey you guys are the first to get here!" Marin motioned them to come inside after her greeting. Just as Marin was shutting the door she heard two familiar voices approaching. "Hey you good for nothing swordsman watch where you're going you stepped on my foot!" a blonde curly browed man yelled, his cigarette nearly falling out his mouth.

"Don't you even start Sanji; you know good and damn well that I didn't mean to step on your foot. You lousy cook." A sea foam green haired man replied. "What did you say Zoro!" Sanji shouted back. Zoro sighed and patted his back. "Calm down okay? We need to have a good night tonight and not babble." Sanji, who was clearly still pissed glared and kept quiet as they walked up the stairs to be greeted by Marin. Marin waved to the couple and gave them a motion to enter just like she had done to the previous guests before them. "Yo" Sanji and Zoro said in unison while entering the doorway. Marin walked in behind them and shut the door. She then trotted into the living room and sat on the couch beside Usopp. Ace looked over and felt a weird shudder go down his spine. The ebony haired man spoke to the group "Anyone else wonder when Luffy and Nami are going to get here?" "Well, I called Luffy and he said he was going to pick up Nami when she was ready." replied the soft spoken Robin. Franky gave a nod to confirm that Luffy really said that. "Well Nami did say that she wouldn't be ready until about eight." added Marin.

"Well while we're waiting how bout a movie?" suggested Usopp. Franky smacked Usopp on the back and began to howl. "Supaaaaaah idea Usopp!" Usopp wheezed after the smack attempting to regain his breath. "But what movie?" Zoro asked. Everyone looked at another for suggestions but no one spoke. "How about we watch the food channel?" Sanji asked. "No!" Zoro growled. "We watch that enough at home." Sanji pouted. "All the more reason why we should!" Everyone fell silent yet again and still no suggestions. "Aha!" Marin pounded her right fist into her left palm. "There's a new episode of Chopperman on tonight! How about we all watch that?" she looked around hoping for no objections.

There were none. Marin cheered to herself and turned on the TV immediately putting it on Chopperman. "Hello everyone! Chopperman here, tonight we will be hosting a one hour special as I fight Usoppuda until the death, stay tuned!" Everybody's eyes were glued to the TV for the hour special. After the Chopperman episode went off Marin decided to kill some more time, and to humor Sanji, by putting it on the food channel with Chef Zeff. "And tonight my apprentice chefs, we'll be making CHEESECAKE!" Zeff shouted from the screen. Sanji pouted more than earlier. "This is a rerun!" "Deal with it, at least you got your way." barked Zoro. Another hour had passed and still no Luffy or Nami. Robin looked at her cell phone and then suggested that she call Luffy or Nami. "Nah, he'll show up. Give him another five." Ace mumbled from the love seat.

Hearing the suggestion the group began to converse among one another when the door burst open. "Told ya." Ace grinned. Marin got off the couch to see what the ruckus was. "Hallooooo~" Nami cheered and zipped past Marin and drug Luffy by the hand behind her. "So much for hellos." Marin grumbled while walking back into the living room to reclaim her spot on the couch. Nami and Luffy squeezed in on the love seat with Ace. "So, time for a party or what!" Nami cheered once again. "No, actually it's time for a movie or two." Robin replied in what seemed like a whisper. Nami raised her eyebrows. "Wh-what! No party!" Nami shrieked. Marin rolled her eyes. "You can have one at your place by yourself. I told you we were gonna be watching movies and playing video games." Marin then gazed at Usopp. "So what movie you guys?" Ace looked over at Marin and gave her a devilish grin.

"How aboooout Pans Labyrinth" the long nosed boys face lit up with excitement. "Yeah! I've always wanted to see that movie!" Usopp cried out. Marin gulped. "Uh, sure Ace, you know how I _**love**_ scary movies." Ace sensed the sarcasm while the others did not. No one had any objections though so Ace went upstairs into his room, quick grabbed the DVD and jogged back downstairs to put it in the DVD player. "Alright guys this is a foreign Spanish film so if you don't like reading subtitles then go home." He popped it on the tray and pushed the eject button again to slide it back in. "Heeeeeeey Aceeeeee. Where's the food?" Luffy bellowed. "GET POPCORN I'M STARVING!" Sanji scoffed. "You're always hungry what's new." Luffy heard nothing and just cheered until Ace brought him back popcorn. "Ok guys lights off to set the mood." Ace gave a laugh and shut them off then plopped onto the love seat beside the cuddling Luffy and Nami.

* * *

The movie was halfway through when Ace looked over at everyone. He noticed Franky kissing Robins neck, Luffy hugging Nami and Usopp whispering into Marins ear. "_Wonder what is going on there."_ He thought to himself. He stared more in attempts to investigate with his eyes since he could not hear anything. A silent Marin looked at Usopp with wide eyes. A silent Usopp quickly gave a reply by hanging his head low. Marin gave a giggle and said something to him. After hearing her reply Usopp looked back up at her and blinked a few times. He slowly leaned in and placed a kiss onto Marin's lips. Ace gasped. "_What the fuck?"_ he shot up off the couch and stomped his feet on the hard wood floor creating a loud booming noise. The noise startled everyone causing them to place all eyes on Ace.

"Something wrong Ace?" Marin asked. Ace rejected her completely with a "Shut up you idiot!" and stomped off up the stairwell into his room. "What's wrong with that guy?" he asked everyone as he consumed the popcorn Ace had brought him. No one had the answer because no one knew. "Maybe someone should go up there." Robin said with a face full of worry. "Nah. He'll be fine." Franky yawned and kissed Robin on the cheek. "No…maybe someone should." Marin said as she stood up. "I'll go talk to him." She whispered. "_This is my chance to talk to him_." She thought as she walked up the stairs. She walked down the narrow hallway and found his room right across from her dads. She lightly tapped on his door. "I'm coming in." Marin spoke loud enough so Ace could hear. Without even receiving a reply Marin walked into Aces room. "You ok?" she asked while sitting at the foot of his bed. Ace glared over at her displaying more hostility than usual. "What do _you_ want?" He barked letting out a sigh after.

* * *

Well I hope everyone is enjoying it up until now. Now time for a short Omake!

Ace: So Usopp what were you saying to Marin back there, hm?

Usopp: Why I told her that I'm the best slingshot man around!

Ace: (punches Usopp in the head) Get real! Tell the truth!

Usopp: B-but I am! (holds the spot where Ace hit him.)

Marin: No really Ace…that's what he said.

Ace: Oh…

Nami: Don't worry Ace, I never would have guessed. Since Usopp is a compulsive liar.

Luffy: Yeah, that popcorn was good.

Nami: Luffy, we're not even talking about Popcorn!

Luffy: Oh…coulda sworn Usopp said that I had the best popcorn around.

Nami: How can you confuse Popcorn with Slingshot!

Until next time you guys, I hope you all will continue to support me, this story and stay tuned for more. Please help me better my stories by writing reviews. I really appreciate them!


	4. Night One: The Hidden Feelings

**Night One: The Hidden Feelings**

Marin knew that she didn't want to mess around with Ace when he was like this but she needed to talk to him and possibly find out what was bothering him. "Ace" she slid closer toward him. "Ace please, are you ok?" she slid even closer. Ace brought his knees to his chin and rested his head. "Get out." Marin bit her bottom lip and got so close her chest touched the front of his knees. She leaned in towards his ear. "Tell me what is bothering you." Ace nudged her away with his legs and turned away. He faced the white walls and got lost in them. "You're acting like a child Ace. I'm sincerely trying to help you and refuse it. What an idiot you are." She mumbled softly. Marin was basically talking to herself. Ace had heard what she said but paid no attention. Just as Marin got up to leave he let out a comment. "You're the idiot. You never are sincere or nice to me. _**You're**_ the idiot here." Marin bit her bottom lip again. She was frustrated with Ace but could not defend herself because he was right. She wasn't the nicest person to him but she wanted to make a difference. Marin stood in between the bed and doorway just watching Ace. She turned around and paced herself slowly. "Just remember Ace: I tried" Ace still paid no mind to her.

Marin walked back downstairs to their guests. "Sorry guys, he just passed out. I guess he was tired." She laughed and sat down beside Usopp. He looked over with a red face, "S-sorry about earlier." Marin hit him in the shoulder and smiled. "No problem, I never said it was a bad thing." Usopps face went even redder making him look like a cherry. Nami looked over and had a sly grin across her face. "_So I see, Ace denied her!_" Nami cuddled Luffy more and whistled at Marin. Marin looked over and gave Nami and sad face indirectly telling her what had happened. "Anyone tired? I think that movie just killed my energy." cried Sanji. Zoro nodded his head, agreeing that the movie had bored them to death. "Well, we guys will have to see you later." Franky and Robin stood up. Marin raised an eyebrow. "Ehhhh? What is wrong, you guys hittin the road? What happened to the sleep over?" Robin and Franky secretly felt the tension between her and Ace and felt that it would be difficult for them to stay. Marin stood up along with everyone else and bid them good byes with strong hugs. "You guys drive safely!" Marin shouted to them as they drove off. "And then there were six." Nami sighed.

"So much for a party!" she stomped her feet and flailed her arms. "Actually…then there were four." Zoro coughed. Marin's eyes shot out of her head. "What? You guys too!" "Yeah." Sanji looked over and let Zoro take the explaining. "I feel the tension here and I don't like it. Neither does the cook. We'll stop by some other time to stay the night." With the rude remark they both left walking back to their house that was five blocks away. Marin was depressed by this. She planned to have a nice time with the gang but this was ruined. "_This is Aces fault. If he wasn't so stupid! What the hell is bothering him anyway!_" she fumed but was put to ease when Usopp put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't pay attention to them Marin, they're just tired or something." Marin nodded her head but she knew that this was Ace's doing.

Luffy was sleeping while Nami still sat in between his legs. "Well since he's asleep I guess I'll hit the sack too." Marin sighed letting this whole night depress her. Usopp sat down on the floor. "Yeah same here, I'll see ya in the morning Marin." He smiled and gave her a wave good night. Marin extended her arm out to Usopp. "Hey, come with me." Usopp began to blush a little but took her hand and followed her upstairs. Marin and Usopp walked past Ace's room trying to be quiet but they disturbed him anyway. He looked out into the hallway to see Usopp and Marin holding hands and Marin leading Usopp into her bedroom. "_Now what!_" Ace screamed inside his head. He got up and tip toed out into the hallway and went to Marin's room. Her door was cracked just enough so he could see what was going on behind. He peered into the crack to reveal Usopp holding Marin in his arms and kissing her lips. "Oh. Fuck." Ace whispered to himself. Usopp ran his fingers through one of her pigtails. Ace then had a flashback to what Whitebeard had told him in secret before leaving.

* * *

"Now Ace." Whitebeard began as he was sitting down at the dinner table. Ace sat across from him and picked at his finger nails as Whitebeard spoke. "You and Mari know that I'm leaving for the trip and I know my little Mari is going to want friends over." "Nnn." Ace replied telling him he heard. "I don't care if they come over but by any means son do you NOT let ANY BOY in her room unless it's you." "But Sanji and Zoro are gay, and Luffy won't do anything." Ace defended the others. "Well that's true. Okay, a revision then!" he shouted as he smacked his hands on the table and thought. "What about the one with the mohawk. With the blue hair?" Ace laughed. "Oh please Pops. Franky is obsessed with Robin, there's no way he'd even think about touching your daughter." Whitebeard smiled to himself basking in the "good news" that no one wanted to touch Marin. "But there is this one guy Usopp. Has a long nose, I think he likes her." Ace added. Whitebeard narrowed his eyes. "What!" a vain in his forehead began to show. "Do not let him even in this house Ace!" Whitebeard yelled.

* * *

"_Sorry Pops. But I'll redeem myself right here and now_." Ace kicked open Marins door. The two quickly separated and with eyes wide looked at Ace. "_Ace?_" Marin thought. Ace picked Usopp up by the collar. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Marin shot up and smacked Ace across the cheek. "What the hell are _**you**_ doing in _**here**_!" Ace looked over at Marin then back at Usopp. "Get out of this house and do not come back. _**Ever**_." Ace threw Usopp on the floor and looked back at Marin. Marin sat crisscross with her arms folded on the bed. Her face showed pure hell. "M-m-marin should I g-g-go?" Usopp asked nervously. "Usopp just listen to him." Ace made a fist and held his arm back like he was ready to punch his prey again. "Go on!" he yelled.

"Shut up Ace your loud ass mouth is going to wake your brother and Nami." Marin spat back. "S-s-s-orry Marin." Usopp shuddered then raced down the hallway. Then to the stairs and then he left the house. "You. Stay. I'll be right back." Ace pointed at Marin. He went downstairs quickly and dead bolted all the doors and windows then ran back upstairs to Marin. "Now would you be so kind and explain to me WHY you just hit Usopp!" Ace sat down on the bed beside the fuming Marin. "Pops told me not to let him here, especially in your room and I didn't want him in here anyway." Marin's mouth gaped open. "Daddy said to not let him come?" "Yeah and I didn't want him here anyway." Replied Ace. "And why not? You jealous because he kissed me Ace?" Marin joked. Ace kept a cool face not letting his emotions show. "What did you want to talk about earlier?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh so now you want to talk about it?" Ace rolled his eyes. "Just tell me." Marin started to swing back and forth on the bed. "I dunoooo. Should I?" Ace's eye began to twitch. "Just. Say. It. Now." He gritted his teeth. "Okay okay okay. Fine." Marin paused then started again. "I want us to start over." Ace attempted to get a word in but Marin cut him off. "No, let me talk until I'm done. Then you reply." She cleared her throat. "Ace I like you, and I know you don't like me but I want you to. For the sake of me and Dad. Daddy wants us to get along and I do too. I'm sorry that I acted like a child when I first came here. I just didn't know about you. Dad never told me that you were here, I felt like you were an intruder and that you were going to ruin it for me and dad but in reality….it was me who ruined it. I am always fussing with you and making big deals out of nothing and I just want to start over and actually have a relationship with you." Marin huffed after giving her speech and took in a deep breath. There was silence. No one spoke for what seemed to be years. "I can understand if you don't feel the same." Marin said breaking the silence. Ace stood up and left Marins room without saying a word. Marin felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "I tried…" she whispered to herself. "I tried…but now what?" Marin fell back on her pillows and shut her eyes.


	5. Day Two: The Text Message

**Day Two: The Text Message**

Marin was woken up by the sound of a text message. She rubbed open her eyes as she grabbed the cell from her side table. Marin then flipped up the top and seen it was Nami.

"Goooooood morning ^_^ So how was last night? Did you and Usopp do it? Details!"

"Erghhhh." She grumbled and decided to text back. "No I didn't. Ace interrupted us when we started making out T_T, but I wasn't going to sleep with him anyway." She sent the message and it was a split second later Nami texted back.

"OMG! =O What did Ace do! TELL ME!"

"Why don't you just come up in my room? :/" Marin wondered and texted Nami.

"I would but we left after Usopp did last night. Sorry, was we not supposed to? :P"

"Wait so you mean I'm home alone with Ace……? O_O"

"Yeah, is that a bad thing Mar? :"

"Uhhh after what happened last night yeah…=_=;"

"What happened? Did you FINALLY tell Ace you're in love with him? :3"

Just as Marin was going to text Nami back Ace appeared in the doorway. "Morning." Ace walked into her room without asking and sat on her bed. "So about last night, there's something I have to tell you." Marin sat up giving Ace more space on the bed. "Yeah? Is it about what I said last night, sorry if I made you feel weird or something." Ace shook his head. "Nah you didn't." Marin rocked back and forth on her bed. "So what is it?" she sat patiently waiting for an answer. Ace bit this inside of his bottom lip and tore off skin. He didn't know how to say what was on his mind. Ace was furious to have seen Usopp kiss Marin and his blood boiled when Marin kissed back. He didn't know what to do.

Marin had no response still nor did she ever expect one. She knew the way Ace was, when he wanted something or when he wanted to say something he held back. They both sighed from the silence. Marin knew that he had plenty on his mind he always did but she didn't dare pry. "Well tell me when you're ready to I suppose. It annoys me when you do this stuff." Ace looked over as if he did nothing wrong. "What annoys you?" Marin folded her arms and huffed. "This! When you say.." she paused and began to mimic Ace in a not so low 'manly voice' "Oh there's something I have to tell you." Her voice went back to normal "And you never tell me or Dad. I mean you rarely come to me with your problems considering all the trouble we have but still Dad tells me how troubled you are. Which is a lot." She emphasized 'a lot' trying to let Ace know he can't hide a thing from her.

"Well I just can't come out and say my feelings like a fragile woman." He held a firm tone. Marin stomped her feet into her mattress. "Fragile women have nothing to do with it! You talk to dad about your problems why not me!" Ace grabbed her legs to halt the thrashing. "Marin, calm down." Marin kicked Ace in the jaw. "No! I want to help you. Dad expects me to do so while he's gone since he won't be able to but you shut me out like always. I'm sick of it!" Ace started to feel a lump form in his throat. He wanted Marin to know what was going on but what would happen if he did? Would things be the same or would the tables turn and wind up completely different than he wanted? He released Marin's legs from his grasp and scratched his neck. "Just…never mind." He got up and left quietly. Marin got up and chased after Ace. "I said I am sick of this!" Marin grabbed Ace's arm and flipped him around then pushed him against the wall. Picture frames that hung were shaken and knocked out of place. "I may be small but so long as you don't tell me what's wrong you're NOT leaving this spot." Ace sighed and then gave a smirk. "Fine, you want to know what's wrong so bad?" He asked but it was more like he told her she wanted to know. Marin nodded her head silently.

Ace grabbed Marin's arms and pushed her against the opposite wall. Marin looked up at Ace who now had a trail of red flashing across his face. Ace then licked his lips quickly, lifted Marin's head and mashed their lips together. Marin's eyes began to bulge wide. Marin's amethyst irises shown brightly like stars in the sky as she pulled Ace closer. Everything was happening so slowly but it seemed like milliseconds for the two. Ace finally let up after he felt Marin's grip loosen. "Ace?" Marin asked and got the typical no reply. Ace put his hands in his pockets and walked into his room that was less than a foot away. Marin stood in the hallway by herself staring into Ace's back. "_What now?_" Ace asked himself as he shut the door.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Alrighty well this is the re-written version of my original chapter 5. I made it a little longer and altered what went down so if you read the first version I apologize, I feel this one is much better and more my style. Until next time guys, and please review this so I can better both the story and my writing in general. Thanks!


	6. Day Two: The Complications of a Kiss

**Day Two: The Complications of a Kiss**

After Ace shut his door Marin darted into her room and jumped on her bed. She was like a kid starting school for the first time. Nothing could describe how she felt. She was elated, giddy, frustrated and even upset by the whole ordeal. "Does this mean Ace likes me?" she asked herself then grabbed her cell phone to send out the good word. Meanwhile in the next room Ace fell back on the bed and sighed. Depression welcomed Ace in open arms. "What the hell was I thinking. Pops is going to hate me now" He looked up and gazed outside with an upside down view. A storm was slowly approaching and how he knew Marin didn't like storms.

Ace sighed yet again then sat up. A light on the antenna of his cell phone was blinking red meaning he had a new text message. He pressed the center circle button to open up his inbox. Two text messages showed on the screen one was from Luffy and the other from Sanji. He chose Luffy's first. "ACEEEEEEEEE! Thanks for the popcorn last night! It was the best in the world! =D" Ace felt his face light up as he let out small chuckles. Next was Sanji's. "Yo Ace! Me and Zoro wanna come over and chill later. Just us two though, you game?" The small bit of happiness had now turned back into the depression that seemed to have devoured him completely. It was only ten minutes past the rejection but Ace felt as if he'd never come out this slump that held a tight grip on him.

Although he felt upset he wanted to have someone over that he could possibly talk to so he texted Sanji back with a simple "Yeah, I'm game. Come over around noon." "_Maybe they can help me out but most likely not I mean it __**IS**__ Zoro and Sanji._" After sending the text the small rectangular cell phone reverted back to the main menu to display the date time and his background. It was ten in the morning but it felt so much later because of the turn of events that took place. The background was a default one just a red color with a loopy design. Ace tossed it aside on the bed and lay back down. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself hoping someone would give him a most needed response but there was no answer.

Over in the next room Marin sat with a dumbfounded face. She reached for her cell phone and texted Nami. "Oh. My. God. Nami. Ace kissed me!" She tapped the send button a good twenty times to make sure that it sent. As always Marin got an immediate response. "OH MAH GAWD! What happened afterward! Did you guys do it! :P" was the reply. Marin then felt the feeling Ace had. The feeling of the depression enveloping them and making sure the occupants are secure so they cannot leave so easily. "No…he didn't even say he loved me. He just kissed me." Marin was ashamed to send the reply but did so anyway to maybe get some input and help.

"Wow, Marin you're so stupid! Go in there, tell him how you feel and hop on the good foot and do the bad thing! I mean come on!" Nami pleaded through the text. Marin thought about the suggestion and she knew she should but she felt it would be pointless. Marin knew that she harbored strong feelings for Ace but after the kiss Ace seemed to make things awkward. She took in small breaths to help herself out in the thinking process. "_What to do what to do_? _Daddy would know!_" she smiled but then remembered it was her father that she was thinking about. "_I mean, I'm sure he would approve if it was me and Ace but still…talking to Daddy about these sorts of things is weird." _The time was now eleven in the morning. An hour and some odd minutes had past since the impulsive actions.

She then looked out the window and seen the dark clouds rolling in. "Oh no…" she whispered. Marin was petrified of storms and never spent them alone. She didn't know what to do because she always spent those stormy nights with her father and he was going to be gone for the next twelve days. Marin shuddered hoping that the darkness she now stared off into would soon turn to light. "Bring ring ring, Bring ring ring." Marin's cell phone chimed as it vibrated on the bed making a Brrrrzzt sound as well as the ring tone. She didn't bother to look at the screen and just lifted the top and began talking away. "Hey, what's up?" The voice spoke back. "Hello there my little Mari! How are you!" Whitebeard gave his ever so unique laugh afterward.

Marin gasped and she began to hurl words back at her father. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! I see you made it safely on the ship! I'm surprised you get service! How are you! Perfect timing too I have a question to ask you! Oh and I—" her father cut her off. "Look Mari slow down. Just go ahead and ask me your question I don't have much time. We docked for a bit because someone high class wanted to see some birds." Marin tossed thoughts throughout her head. "_I'm not going to ask…I'll make Ace feel better and do whatever it takes to find out what's going on in that head of his._" "Mari..? Did I loose ya?" Whitebeard asked through the pay phone. "No no. Sorry Dad. I forgot what I was going to ask you." She gave a giggle and waited for her father to respond. "Oh Mari! Typical you! I can't wait to be home. I miss you so much already. How is Ace?" Just as Marin was going to say something Whitebeard broke her off "Oh sorry Mari, I have to go now. See you two in twelve days!" Marin flipped her phone down and sat on her bed tossing more thoughts in and out of her mind.

The clock from the kitchen struck twelve and rang throughout the house. Ace and Marin acknowledged the clock from their rooms. Ace knew it was time for Sanji and Zoro to come over while Marin was completely oblivious. As the chiming of the clock stopped a bellow of thunder was released into the world causing shivers to be sent down Marin's spine. She was so ecstatic that her father had called that she completely forgotten about the storm but the rolling thunder had just reminded her that she needed to find some comfort. Ace walked out his room and tapped on the side of Marin's door pane. "Yo. We got company coming over in about 5 minutes. Come downstairs." "_Company?_" Marin thought but hopped off her bed and followed behind Ace on the stair case. They parted ways when they went and sat down. Marin sat patiently on the couch as Ace stood in the walkway of the living room and front door. Ace opened the door to reveal Sanji and Zoro to Marin.

Marin smiled at the two and waved her arms. "Hey you two! Ace is so smart he knew you guys were here without you even having the knock on the door." Sanji stepped in the doorway and put off a cocky attitude. "Yeah it's only because Zoro here is so damn loud. Everywhere he goes I gotta hear people complainin' that he's loud. I swear, can't take him no where." Zoro glared "Keep that attitude up and see where it gets you shitty cook." Ace sighed. It hadn't even been thirty seconds upon arriving and already they were at each other throats. "How do you two maintain a relationship with arguments like these?" he asked while shutting the door. "That's their way of love." Marin defended the two. Sanji and Zoro took seats beside Marin on the couch while Ace sat alone on the love seat. "So why did you guys come over?" Marin asked. "Just wanted to make it up to you guys since we ditched last night." Sanji replied.

Marin began playing with her one of her pigtails twirling the split ends around her index and middle finger then letting it unravel slowly. She didn't want to recall last night. She knew Usopp would hate her now after Ace pulverized Usopp. Marin did appreciate Zoro and Sanjis thoughts though so she thanked them with sincerity. "Yeah! And since there's four of us me and you can have alone time in the kitchen while the boys can have their alone time together. How bout it Mar?" Sanji asked but had a hidden pleading behind it. "Well I don't see why we couldn't do that, it actually sounds really fun Sanji." Marin said as she was very interested in hanging out with only Sanji. Sanji and Marin met before her moving in with her father and they have been best friends for years now. Sanji put out an arm to Marin "Let us go fair Marin to the kitchen to talk and cook!" he then led her into the kitchen. Zoro and Ace stared at one another with blank faces. "Xbox?" Ace asked. Zoro nodded. "Alright, let's up to my room." After that the two men went upstairs to play.

Downstairs in the kitchen Sanji and Marin sat at the small dinner table conversing together. "So what exactly happened last night?" he curiously asked acting as if no one had told him. Marin grumbled. "Pfft. Like you don't already know. Just because you left before it happened doesn't mean the fire didn't spread already I know Nami said something." Sanji reached into his coat front pocket and took out his pack of cigarettes he then propped his legs up onto the table. He lit the cigarette. "Well I don't." he took a deep drag allowing the smoke to engulf his lungs. He let out the smoke slowly savoring the tobacco. Marin laid her face on the table. "Usopp kissed me and Ace beat the crap out of him." Her voice was mashed like her face was against the table. Sanji nearly dropped his cigarette in astonishment. "U-Usopp kissed you! Oh no this is bad!" "Why is it bad?" Marin asked still with a mushy voice. "Did you take him in your room?" Sanji asked. He felt like a girl thriving for the recent gossip. "Yeah we were kissing when he started to hug me then Ace came in and hauled him away."

Sanji took a few more small puffs that put the cigarette to being halfway smoked. "Sounds like someone is jealous then." He released the newly taken in smoke from his mouth and nose. The smoke began to pile up in the room causing clouds everywhere. Marin got up and opened a window to allow the smoke to disperse. She sat back down in a slump. "No Daddy most likely told him to keep watch over me." Sanji knew that this was a probable explanation but he was still a man. He knew Ace had other motives. "I'm sure that's half true." Sanji then put the remaining cigarette out on the bottom of his boot and tossed the butt out the window. He was not standing over near the stove and he felt a mental tug on him. "Let's cook, we can make a cake." He smiled toward Marin. Marin shook her rapidly to show eagerness.

Upstairs Ace and Zoro was playing on Aces' Xbox 360. The two men were playing Doom and had finished a level. "Let's take a break I can't concentrate anymore." Zoro grumbled. Ace placed his controller on the floor with Zoro doing the same. The two stoic men sat besides one another not saying a word. Zoro broke the silence. "So bout last night" he stopped to let Ace speak.

"Yeah?"

"You got Usopp pretty good. He's got a black eye, bruised nose, swollen jaw and cheek. Why did you hit him anyway?"

Ace rolled his eyes and felt Usopp deserved everything he got last night and really thought he should have put more damage on him. "Because" was the reason Ace gave Zoro.

"Because my ass" barked Zoro. "He's both your friend and mine now why the hell did you do that to him?" he demanded. Zoro never got into personal affairs with others but he was close with both Ace and Usopp so he didn't want to see them fight especially when he hadn't a clue as to why they fought in the first place. He felt like Sanjis' sympathy for others was rubbing off on him but right now he could care less.

"He kissed Marin." Ace glared at the floor furrowing his brows and cracking his knuckles.

"So? Who cares! That doesn't mean you beat his ass like that!"

"You don't know what it's like."

"What're you talking about Ace?"

"Nothing never mind. Just drop it."

"No." Zoro pried even more. "Tell me."

"**No**" Ace growled back.

Zoro pushed Aces' shoulder. "Tell me damnit!" "Jeez you're starting to sound like her." Ace thought aloud to himself while recalling the hallway event earlier. Zoro cocked his head in curiosity. "I just don't know how to say it." Ace brought his knees to his chin. "Eh?" Zoro leaned back onto the soft comforter and mattress. He extended his whole body and looked at Ace; he could tell something was bothering his friend. "I love Marin." Ace revealed the truth to Zoro. He responded with a low laugh. "That is obvious enough Ace, so that's why you did Usopp in." The green haired man shut his eyes and crossed his legs. "I don't think that was a good reason to do that but not my problem." Zoro then reverted back to the ignorant silent man that he usually was. "One question before we act like this never happened." Ace whispered softly. "Nnngh…what?" Zoro grumbled. "Should I tell her?" Ace asked feeling his heartbeat quicken at just the thought of telling Marin his feelings. Zoro wanted to say yes but he didn't want to be a sap like Sanji so he gave a typical manly response. "If you want to just think it over first." He paused and was going to leave it at just that but he decided to add more. "Seriously think it over. You don't want to have regrets later." Ace felt the truth in Zoro's small speech and understood him loud and clear. "I will." Ace said in return hoping to ease any worries his friend may have. "Ok ok lets go back to the way things were I'm sick of this comfort talk." Zoro spat. Ace agreed and picked up his controller Zoro doing the same shortly after.

**XxxxxxX**

Longest chapter yet, hope you all enjoy. I'm going to be busy with school and exams soon so I might not be writing as much soon so I figured I'd put this up for all to read. Until next time. Remember to review to help me out, it'd be much appreciated! Thanks!


	7. Night Two: The Cake and Storm

**Night Two: The Cake and Storm**

Marin and Sanji hovered over the kitchen stove peering into the black abyss through the small tinted window. They saw their creation slowly start to take form. It rose from the circular pan. "Cake seems done." Sanji judged from the window and turned off the stove. He slipped on two oven mitts. The oven mitts were white with pink tulips printed over them and a pin on flower at the base of the opening. Sanji opened the oven slowly to let some of the steam and heat release into the kitchen slowly. A few minutes passed and the oven started to put out smaller and smaller amounts of heat so Sanji opened the oven door all the way and grabbed the cake pan then sat it on the kitchen counter top. On the counter sat a yellow cake waiting to cool. "Just wait, the boys will love this. I can tell it's going to be exactly how I wanted it to be. Sweet, fluffy, and melt in your mouth delicious!" he gave a manly squeal to show his excitement.

Sanji was all giggles when it came to cooking, especially sweets. Marin couldn't help but forget about the incoming storm even more when she seen how happy Sanji was. "Okay well while we're waiting for the cake to cool I will take Dad's oven mitts back and get the chocolate icing." Sanji held up his arms like he was getting ready to be arrested in order to let Marin grab the oven mitts. Marin laughed while grabbing the mitts and putting them on the hangers by the refrigerator. "Wait…Mar…those are your dads!" he yelped. Marin nodded happily. "I got them for his birthday!" Sanji lost feelings in his knees. "Oh, good I thought he _**personally**_ bought them, what a relief!" Marin let out a loud laugh and held her stomach. "Oh please! Dad would never buy those!" "Well that's good to know…wanna go join the boys while we wait for the cake to cool?" he asked knowing he'd get a 'sure' or 'yes'. "Sounds like a plan." She smiled and walked into the living room. Marin held the swinging kitchen door open for Sanji.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around? I mean, you're the pretty lady here." He joked. Marin gave a sarcastic 'hah hah hah' then walked to the staircase. "Very funny Sanji it almost sounds like you're hitting on me." Sanji put his arms behind his head and walked up the stairs with Marin. "Well Mar you are pretty, and besides we all know I'm with Zoro and that I am still a ladies man despite being with him." "Cocky are we?" she asked then turned to the next set of stairs before meeting the hallway that led to Ace's room. "Nah, just facts my dear." The blonde replied. Marin gave a 'humph' and then made it to Ace's door. It was shut and for some reason Marin thought it would never open even if someone did knock. Sanji took it upon himself to knock. "Hey hey hey, it's us." He told the two through the door. Ace swung open the door and stood in front of Marin. Marin suddenly remembered a flashback from the kiss they shared earlier. A blush raced across her face. "Can we come in Ace?" she asked while trying to hide her face. Ace propped himself up on the side on the opening. "Hm…guess so." Sanji then made his way to Zoro. "Having fun?" he asked the other. Zoro just gave a "Nngh" which to Sanji, and any other person that knew him well, meant yeah.

Ace raised a brow at Marin. "You gonna come in?" Marin had spaced out in the flashback and the blush became even more noticeable. "Yeah sorry!" she replied as she walked in. Marin took a seat beside Sanji and Ace sat beside Zoro. "Playing Doom?" Marin asked. Suddenly a huge boom of thunder came from the outside and caused the house to shake. Marin jumped and let out a shriek like the girls in the horror movies. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her head. Sanji patted her head. "It's ok, it's gone." He knew that wouldn't persuade Marin so easily but he was hoping it would help. "Hey, didn't you two say you were going to be making some food or something?' Zoro asked as he was shooting numerous demons on the game. Sanji nodded. "Yep! Right now we're waiting for the cake to cool. Maybe I should go check on it?" Marin shook her head 'no'. "Sanji we just got up here no way it'd be finished cooling now! It's only been five minutes!" She tugged on the right side of his coat tail trying to get him to stay. Sanji was well aware how frightened Marin was and he was also her best friend so he didn't want to leave her alone.

Zoro shot a few more demons and let out a "Hell yeah!" He stood up and punched toward the small 20 inch tv Ace had sitting on his dresser. Ace laughed at the enthusiasm he showed at just beating a level on Doom. The kitchen clocked chimed throughout the house like before. "What time is it?" Sanji asked. Ace pressed the center button on his controller to bring up the menu and time. It was now nine. "Holy crap. Nine at night already!" Sanji looked at Zoro then to Ace and Marin. "Can we just crash here tonight?" "Absolutely." Marin poked her head out from under the pillow. "Let's go check on the cake now." Sanji grabbed Marins' hand and took her back down to the kitchen and left the two men. Marin looked in the bottom cabinet by the fridge to get out the icing. She handed it to Sanji quickly. Another boom of thunder came through and shook the house even more this time. Sanji brushed it off but Marin let out an even louder shriek than before. Sanji hurried to finish icing the cake so he could get Marin back upstairs with Zoro and Ace so she'd have some physical comfort he would be the mental and emotional.

Again, another boom of thunder rolled in and shook the house but this time lightning came alongside it and caused a power outage. Marin started to jump up and down and scream constantly as everything went dark around her. You could hear a "No damnit!" from the second floor and a bang on the floor. Sanji laughed because he knew that was Zoros doing. "Marin come here." Sanji felt around in the darkness. Marin felt around for Sanji but they both had no luck. Then a flash of lightning helped the two out and let them to one another. "Sanji I'm scared." Sanji tried to hide his snickers. "As if I didn't know already." Then the two heard bumps come from the second floor. Ace and Zoro were coming downstairs with lit candles Ace found in the storm storage closet. Whitebeard only kept one because of his little Mari. Ace opened the kitchen door and shown the flame to Sanji and Marin. Zoro handed Sanji one of the two candles he held.

"Don't worry I'll go flip the breaker and see if it was just a surge or something." Ace spoke softly and took his flame to the back of the kitchen where the washroom and breaker was located. He flipped the main switch then flicked it back and the lights flickered on. He went back to the group. "The storm is going to be starting soon so we might want to go ahead and get upstairs or something. So we'll all be together and know where everyone is." Sanji said to the group. The three silently agreed. Sanji quickly finished icing the cake, grabbed silverware and four plates. "We can eat this tonight." Zoro put his free hand in his pockets and was the first to leave, Ace after Zoro, then Marin and last Sanji. "We can all go in my room until you guys get tired." Marin whispered. Zoro then took the first door on the left and entered Marin's room. The rest shuffled in after Zoro and made themselves comfy on her bed. Zoro and Ace sat the candles on the dresser by her bed. Sanji began cutting the cake in small portions to allow everyone to have three slices apiece. Zoro snatched a plate and shoved it in his boyfriends face before he could even finish sectioning off the cake. "Now." He hissed. Zoro insulted Sanji's cooking constantly but if it was anything he loved that Sanji cooked it was sweets. Zoro didn't have a sweet tooth at all but for some reason Sanji's muffins, cakes, éclairs, cookies and brownies sent his taste buds soaring.

Sanji put one of Zoro's three pieces on the plate and gave him a fork. Zoro showed no emotion or excitement he just began eating the fluffy chocolate topped cake. Sanji put himself a piece out on a plate. "You guys want any?" he asked. Ace shook his head no and Marin did the same. "Guys its great come on!" Sanji pleaded. Ace chuckled. "Funny you haven't even taken a bite yet how do you know it's good?" Sanji took a bite. "Well for one, it is and for two Zoro would have made some smart remark if it was nasty." Sanji glanced over at his boyfriend and raised one of his curly brows. "Right?" "Nngh" Zoro hissed as he took his last bite of his cake. About twenty minutes pass since the power surge, the storm was taking it's time in getting started. Zoro blinked his heavy eyes. "I'm tired." He sat up from the bed and stood. "Where do I sleep tonight?" he asked. "You and Sanji can sleep in my dads' room, he won't ever know and even if he does it's my idea so you'll be fine." Ace was shocked at Marin's recommendation.

"Are you sure about that?" Ace asked nervously. "Yeah, Daddy won't mind." Zoro yawned, stretched and grabbed Sanji's hand. "Go. No. I'm tired." Sanji understood and held the warm hand back leaving Ace and Marin alone. Another ten minutes pass. "Want cake?" Ace looked over and gave a slight smile to Marin. Marin swallowed the saliva that was built up in her mouth from the smile Ace gave her. She thought it was the cutest thing she had seen since the Chopperman TV show. "Yes please." She waited quietly for Ace to put her piece on a plate. She reached for the plate and fork. She dug into the cake as Ace got his plate ready. It was like Sanji described it earlier, melt in your mouth fluffy goodness. Ace felt the same once he took a bite. As the two finished their cake the room fell silent.

Ace took the time to think about what Zoro told him earlier. "_If I tell her how I feel, how will Pops feel? How will she even feel…I assume good since she kissed back earlier but still women are complicated. Will I get rejected or denied. It'll be nice but weird to date her. What if we break up? Could be go back to the way things were? No…if we date, Things will never be the same. __**Never**__. This is good…but also bad…so do I tell her?_" he paused to collect his current thoughts then continued to himself. "_Alright…no more fooling around Ace. You can't do this, you can't tell her no matter what…but you should. No you shouldn't. No…I should. But, fine! I made my choice._" The silence was broken. The storm had finally decided to start. Rain crashed down onto the roof, you could hear hail balls bouncing off the shingles and see them pile up on the ground. Marin pulled down her blinds and pulled her curtains to deny the weather. Thunder crackled, lightning lit up the sky. Marin knew this was going to be bad and Ace knew it too.

"Boom flash boom flash" Marin said, imitating the on and off thunder and lightning. "This will never stop!" she covered her ears to possibly drown the noise. There was no saving her though, the storm raged on outside getting louder. The thunder and lightning picked up, becoming more frequent. "The powers going to go out." Ace warned Marin. Marin denied Ace's truth too. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to visually evade everything. The truth came soon after Ace warned Marin. There was one last monster crash of lightning and there went the power. The room was only lit by the two small flames that emitted from the candles Ace and Zoro had brought up. Marin began huffing and puffing. She was taking in small fast breathes like she was having an asthma attack. Ace scratched his neck, like Zoro, he wasn't one to comfort or help people out but he knew Marin was hurting.

For the past seven months he witnessed first hand how terrified Marin would get if no one cuddled her or stroked her head and told her 'Everything will be alright'. Ace took a hard gulp and slid over to Marin. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Ace felt Marin's warmth on his body as he embraced her. "E-everything will be alright." He whispered hoping that this would soothe some pain. Marin clung to Ace's shirt. Ace then patted her head like he had seen Whitebeard do so many times before. "It'll be ok Marin." Marin sniffled and dug her face into Ace's chest. They sat in that same position before Marin looked at Ace. The flames illuminated Ace's whole body and hers. "Ace." She whispered softly to herself. "Yes?" he asked, still holding Marin close to his body.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Well well well. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, things seem to be progressing at a nice pace IMO. I'm glad I have free time in my first and second hours otherwise I would not have updated so quickly. Nevertheless enjoy another chapter of Things Will Never Be the same and stay tuned for chapter 7: Night Two: The Warm Embrace. I hope that you, the readers, will take some time to review, it doesn't take much just whether or not you like it or what's some things you'd change. Anyway, again I'll talk to you guys next time. Enjoy the Cake and Storm~.


End file.
